


Why her

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: Ginny has a desperate crush, but she knows it can never happen.





	Why her

**Author's Note:**

> Writcraft, thanks for the wonderful prompt. This started out a bit simpler, but it felt a bit too in your face. So I took your "go as angsty as you like" at face value and added a ton of angst. Hope you like it!  
> Thanks so much to Grace for very helpful feedback and cheerleading <3


End file.
